From ELF, to AngelTeuk
by Run Maharani
Summary: Tulisan ini didedikasikan untuk semua ELF.. Bila kamu merasa kamu mencintai AngelTeuk, dan Super Junior, maka baca dan hayatilah.. PROM15E TO BEL13VE.. Please kindly review..


Sebelum membaca catatan ini.. Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu..

Tarik dan hembuskan napas kalian secara perlahan..

Bayangkanlah sosok malaikat yang paling kita cintai di dunia ini..

Bayangkanlah sosok Angel Leeteuk..

Bayangkan sosoknya ketika ia tertawa, saat lesung pipi kecil tergambar di bawah bibirnya..

Rasakan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat itu..

Lalu bayangkanlah..

Saat Angel Leeteuk menangis..

Saat airmata menetes dari kedua mata indahnya..

Rasakan kesedihan yang mungkin dia rasakan saat itu..

Lalu..

Kumpulkanlah segenap cinta kalian untuknya..

Putarlah lagu She's Gone dan What If..

Resapi cinta itu..

Inilah.. Cinta kita untuknya..

Cinta ELF untuk Angel Leeteuk..

Cinta ELF untuk SUPER JUNIOR..

**~SJ + ELF = 1~**

Aku memiliki sebuah pertanyaan untuk ELF Sedunia..

"Jika kebenaran mengkhianati kepercayaan, apakah kita masih punya hati yang utuh untuk mencintai?"

**CY Entry Teuki, 10/06/2009, 01:28**

**Penjara Tanpa Jeruji**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**..Dorm, Salon, Stasiun TV..**

**Tidak lagi tau apa itu hobi.. Tidak lagi tau apa itu istirahat.. Dimanakah semua teman-temanku?**

**Bagaimana kalian semua harus bermain?**

**Anggota keluargaku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kan?**

**Terkadang, kehilangan sesuatu saat meraih hal yang lain telah menjadi sesuatu yang alami..**

**Dan karena aku menerima 'hal yang lain' itu, hal-hal yang akan hilang dariku akan semakin banyak..**

**Di tengah hujan seperti ini.. Aku berpikir lebih banyak..**

**.**

**CY Entry Teuki, 10/06/2009, 01:44**

**Penyakit Malaikat**

**Aku Leeteuk, malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya.**

**Aku Teuki Teuki Leeteuk,**

**Malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya dan amnesia..**

**Di hari saat aku lahir, 1 Juli, hujan turun..**

**Seorang malaikat telah turun ke Bumi..**

**Salam yang tak pernah gagal aku ucapkan..**

**Seperti halnya bagaimana aku mengikat diriku dalam 'diri kita'..**

**Tapi, aku lebih baik tetap terikat.. Karena sekarang, aku telah takut untuk keluar..**

Sejak hari itu, kita tau bahwa ada sebuah kenyataan pahit yang tersembunyi di dalam..

Sesuatu yang menciptakan semua penderitaannya..

Perlawanan dan rasa sakit dalam diamnya yang selalu dia kesampingkan..

Dengan sebuah senyuman malaikat..

Namun senyuman dan kepercayaannya gagal untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya..

Itu meninggalkan dan mengkhianatimu..

**12/06/2009**

**Penampilanmu..**

Dapatkah seseorang memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?

Aku bertanya pada diriku, apa yang sedang menanti kita?

Airmata terjatuh, dan airmata itu menyelimuti hati..

Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang aku tangisi?

**CY Entry Teuki, 13/06/2009, 06:01**

**Tertidur setelah melihat matahari terbit..**

Kami bukan orang yang kau cintai..

Karena ketika kau sendiri dan melihat ke kiri dan kananmu, yang kau lihat hanyalah dinding yang sangatlah dingin..

Kami juga bukan orang terdekatmu..

Karena sekarang kau tidak berpikir tentang kembali kepada kami..

Kami bukanlah orang paling penting untukmu..

Karena kami tidak bisa melangkah ke dalam jendela hatimu pada saat ini..

...

Tapi kau adalah orang yang paling kami cintai..

Kau adalah malaikat kami..

Kau sangatlah penting bagi kami..

Dan melihatmu seperti itu, kami sangatlah terluka dan tersakiti..

Itu membuat kami menangis..

Tolong... tidurlah sebentar... karena hari esok akan segera datang..

**CY Entry Teuki, 14/06/2009, 03:46**

**Walaupun aku membuka mataku..**

**Ataupun aku menutup mataku..**

**.**

**CY Entry Teuki, 14/06/2009, 03:48**

**Apa yang kau pikirkan?**

**Toh hari esok akan datang juga..**

Walaupun kebenaran menjadi semakin dan semakin kejam..

Kami akan berusaha dan mencoba lagi dan lagi..

Untuk melihat senyuman itu, yang kini tertinggal di hatimu..

ELF akan selalu menghadapi semua badai dan menyelesaikan semua masalah!

Percayalah pada kami!

**CY Entry Teuki, 17/06/2009, 03:03**

**Tidak banyak kegiatan tersisa untuk album ketiga..**

**Aku akan bekerja lebih keras!**

**Hari ini juga begadang semalaman.. Leeteuk begadang semalaman setiap hari..**

**Tolong beri kami kekuatan, ya!**

Airmataku jatuh..

Kau merasa lebih baik kan?

Jadi kenapa aku tidak tersenyum?

Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu..

Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu malaikatku sekarang?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan menghadapi masa depan..

Aku ingin hidup sepertimu..

Yang tak kenal lelah dan selalu kuat..

Karena bila kita bersama, kepercayaan kita akan menyembuhkan semuanya..

Di saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa..

Kenyataan itu.. lebih baik daripada apa yang kita pikir kita bisa lewati..

**CY Entry Teuki, 10/06/2009, 01:58**

**Setiap kali melakukan persiapan album, kami sangat sibuk..**

**Sibuk.. Sibuk.. Sibuk.. Itulah yang aku pikirkan..**

**Kami sangat sibuk..**

**Tapi aku tidak lelah.. Ini bisa aku tahan.**

**Karena aku ingin hidup yang seperti ini..**

**Yang seperti... seperti...**

**Sebuah Robot..**

Hari tu adalah hari dimana aku menangis paling keras dibandingkan delapan hari sebelumnya..

Inilah saat dimana hatiku dengan sangat sakitnya, akhirnya mengerti..

Bahwa tak ada kekuatan lain yang bisa menang dari kenyataan ini..

Inilah hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk menyerah atas semua harapan-harapanku..

Bagaimana aku bisa masih percaya, kalau kau menjadi seperti itu?

Bagaimana aku bisa masih percaya, kalu kau menjadi seperti itu?

**CY Entry Teuki, 19/06/2009, 01:28**

**Tidur selama dua hari, dua jam, tiga puluh menit..**

**Well... Okay.. Ha.. ha.. ha.. ha..**

Kita sangat kejam padanya kah?

Jungsoo kita..

Aku sudah pernah katakan..

Walaupun kau hidup dalam luka..

Kau hidup menderita..

Tolonglah tersenyum..

Karena aku telah mengatakan itu, aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menangis..

Kami tau, ada limit untuk semua ini..

Dan seperti itulah, itu berarti kau sudah berusaha sekuat yang kau bisa..

Bahkan kau menyerah atas hakmu untuk bersedih..

Satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa hidup dengan penderitaan dalam hatimu, telah kau masuki..

Tidak ada yang bisa merubah kenyataan, namun kau masih harus merubah dirimu..

...

Karena ELF..

Karena kau tidak mau seorangpun terluka, kau tersenyum..

Kau sudah menahan segitu banyak..

Aku harus mempercayaimu karena kau sudah berusaha keras untuk tersenyum..

Memaksamu agar kau bisa baik-baik saja dengan usahamu sendiri..

Iya kan?

Izinkan aku memelukmu, cintaku..

Cintaku.. tersenyumlah..

Ketika semua kepercayaan mengkhianati cinta..

Bagaimana keadaan hatimu?

Apakah cintamu tidak akan berubah?

**26/06/2009**

**Kibum Tidak Akan Ikut Super Show Karena Cidera Pada Kakinya**

Ketika kami mendengarnya, hal yang terlintas di benakku adalah legenda angka Tiga belas..

Dan dalam kabut, Kibum duduk dan menunggu..

Dia ragu apakah dia akan keluar dari Super Junior..

"Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku dan kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan."

Pernahkah kalian percaya pada Kim Kibum?

Pernahkah kalian memberinya kesempatan?

Pernahkah kalian percaya dengan angka Tiga belas?

Pernahkah kalian percaya bahwa kita akan meraih kebahagiaan?

Aku belum percaya!

Semua kenyataan ini telah membawa pergi kepercayaan dariku..

Tapi yang aku selalu tau adalah.. Kim Kibum selalu ingin kembali..

Aku tahu ini..

Walaupun jalan yang kita lewati penuh dengan kesedihan..

Tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang akan menyerah..

Karena di dunia ini dimana kepercayaan sudah disangkal..

Hanya cinta antara SUPER JUNIOR dan ELF yang selalu ada dan tumbuh..

Aku berharap suatu hari nanti..

Kita akan melihat semua dari ketiga belas malaikat akan ada di satu panggung..

Di suatu tempat bersama..

Di suatu tempat bernyanyi bersama..

Bisakah kita membuat harapan ini jadi kenyataan?

**Credit: Vietnamese ELF**

**From a FanVid titled: What If_to Angel Leeteuk.**

**(Bisa di-search di Youtube)**

Itu dua tahun yang lalu..

Saat malaikat kita masih tiga belas..

Lalu Kibum istirahat dari SUPER JUNIOR..

Malaikat kita tinggal dua belas..

Dan Hankyung keluar dari SUPER JUNIOR..

Malaikat kita tinggal dua belas..

Terakhir Kangin, break dari SUPER JUNIOR..

Malaikat kita tinggal sepuluh..

Putarlah video Bonamana, lalu putar video No Other.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

Bagus? Mereka tampan? Suara mereka bagus? Gerakan mereka kompak?

Aku juga berpikir begitu..

Namun di satu sisi, tidakkah kalian merasa miris?

Ada tiga space yang kosong di sana..

Ada tiga suara yang tidak kita dengar, kan?

Dan lagi, jika kalian menjadi aku, apa kalian tidak miris bila mendengar teman kalian yang tidak kenal SUJU bertanya setelah mereka melihat video Sorry Sorry..

"Mana orang yang berada di barisan tengah pada video Sorry Sorry?"

Atau setelah mereka melihat video Don't Don, mereka lalu bertanya..

"Mana yang berambut putih dan hip-thrust-nya paling bagus?"

Atau setelah mereka membaca artikel tentang SUJU, mereka juga bertanya..

"Mana yang asalnya dari China?"

"Mana yang katanya punya 'killer smile?"

"Mana yang katanya paling kuat di SUJU?"

Jujur, aku tidak tega mengatakan bahwa..

"Mereka keluar dari SUJU, tapi pasti akan balik lagi kok.."

Mungkin Kibum dan Kangin iya..

Tapi Hankyung?

Tapi China-Prince kita?

Apa dia bisa kembali lagi?

Miris kah? Sedih kah?

IYA.

Kisah cinta SUPER JUNIOR dan ELF adalah sebuah kisah sedih..

Yang tidak memiliki akhir..

Tapi dengan kepercayaan dan cinta, kita akan mampu mengubah kisah ini jadi kisah indah yang patut dikenang..

We believe their promise, don't we?

And we promise to believe..

Untuk membuat kisah cinta indah antara SUPER JUNIOR dan ELF.

Apapun yang terjadi, sesulit apapun itu.

Bagi kita SUPER JUNIOR itu tetap 13 + 2 kan?

Ya. Selamanya.

Jadi, sesuai dengan kata-kata malaikat kita..

"Kami akan tetap menjadi SUPER JUNIOR sampai ELF tidak menginginkan kami lagi."

Dan kita..

"Kita akan tetap menjadi ELF sampai SUPER JUNIOR tidak menginginkan kita lagi."

PROM15E TO BEL13VE

SJ + ELF = 1

13 + 2 FOREVER

~*Rn*~

Yah, balada seorang ELF.. Yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencintai SUPER JUNIOR dengan sepenuh hati.

Pointless kah? Mungkin saja. Tapi lihat CY Leeteuk, itu tepat dua tahun yang lalu. Saat SJ masih 13. Sekarang aku takut kalau Teuki dan Heechul wamil. Jadi delapan? Aku masih belum mau membayangkannya.

Ini diambil dari Fanvid, judulnya ada di atas. Yang bagian itu aku translate ke bahasa Indonesia. Aslinya itu buatan ELF Vietnam, tapi mereka minta agar ditranslate dan disebarkan ke seluruh ELF di dunia. Aku Cuma bisa translate aja, nyebarin mungkin kagak bisa.. hihi..Video ini aku dapet sekitar bulan puasa tahun lalu. Aku juga bingung kenapa sekarang aku post di sini. Gapapa kan yah? Hehe..

Kindly review please.. Saya lagi mau mewek di pojokan.. huhu..


End file.
